The invention relates to a rolling bearing comprising arranged sensors by means of which the present loading on the rolling bearing can be determined.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,952,587 describes such force-sensing bearings. FIG. 10b of this document illustrates how, in the case of a tapered roller bearing, the force (material elongation) measured by the sensors is divided into radial forces and axial forces. The problem of this solution is that the raceway angle has to be constant in order to decompose the forces into radial and axial forces. For rolling bearings comprising curved raceways, such as e.g. deep-groove ball bearings, the method described cannot be employed to determine the axial or radial forces acting on the rolling bearing with sensors arranged opposite the raceways.